Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron
Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron is a What-if? DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and Jimmy Neutron from The Adventure of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Description Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon square off in this battle of boy geniuses! Interlude Boomstick: They're two of the most iconic boy geniuses in cartoon history, known for taking on things way out of their league. ''' Wiz: And today, we're pitting them against each other to see who's really the smartest there is! '''Boomstick: Dexter, the boy genius of Cartoon Network. Wiz: And Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius of Nickelodeon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dexter Jimmy Neutron (*Cue Jimmy Neutron Theme (Bowling for Soup)*) Wiz: Born in the town of Retroville, James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is a pint sized boy genius with an unreasonably large head and an unbelievable I.Q. of 210. Boomstick: Not to mention, the smartest little shit in town. He always gets higher grades than anyone in his school. Hell, he even got banned from the school science fair just so the other kids could have a chance. Jealous much? Wiz: When he was just 10 years old, Jimmy had dreamt about contacting alien life forms and sent a message into outer space in hopes of doing so. Boomstick: But after he had sent the message into space, he crash landed his makeshift rocket on his house's roof and his parents prohibited him from not only going into outer space, but also the Retroland amusement park. Think that stopped him? Hell no! He got the idea to sneak out using his Shrink Ray and then went out to hang with his friends in Retroland without his parents noticing. Wiz: But while Jimmy was out having fun, something much more mysterious was happening behind the scenes. Aliens from outer space called "Yokians" got ahold of his message, but misinterpret it into thinking that the parents of Retroville would provide nutrients for their god, Poultra. As such, the Yokians abducted and took them to their home planet, Yokus where they would be fed to their god. Boomstick: But Jimmy was all like "Fuck that shit!" and traveled to their planet, battled their mutant chicken god, saved his parents, defeated their king, and returned to home to Earth afterwards. Good job, Bighead. Wiz: After his adventures in space, Jimmy began to invent all sorts of crazy gadgets to increase his own popularity and fight off all sorts of threats to Retroville. Boomstick: Even if they do end up destroying the town more than half the time... (*Cue Retroville - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version*) Wiz: Jimmy is a genius and a master mechanic. He has built several rockets, combat mechs and has numerous gadgets on hand. Like the Shrink Ray, which as the name implies, can shrink people or objects down to size. It even has a reverse feature which can increase his size to that of a planet. Boomstick: But if he needs to get around fast, he's got a JetPack, which when set to Hyperdrive, can reach speeds over Mach 250. But that's not Jimmy's only method of transportation. He's made some technological advancements in shoes, in which can use them to hover in the air at 25 miles per hour. He's also got a super futuristic wristwatch that comes equipped with electro magnets, freeze rays, tractor-beams, invisibility shields, lasers, and anti-gravity disks. It's the perfect multi-purpose tool. Wiz: Jimmy also carries the Quantum Rewind 9000, a remote control which can not only allow him to go forward and back in time, but also manipulate its flow by going in either slow motion or fast forward. The Oxidation Accelerator is a spray that can disintegrate metal, the mist is equivalent to 200 years of rust. The Pain Transference Helmet allows him to transfer his own pain onto another person of his choosing, the Demutation Pellets instantly reverse all past mutations of any living creature, the Cheese Ray turns whatever it hits into, well, cheese, the Sonic Voice Cannon emits sonic waves powerful enough to deflect lasers, and the Flux-Field Duplicator can duplicate whatever person or object it takes a picture of and after duplication, the original object will fade into oblivion. Boomstick: But if Jimmy wants to get lethal, he busts out his Robo-Walker. This 12 foot mech comes equipped with heat-seeking missiles, robust kicking legs and a super powerful laser cannon. Oh, and it also has an ejector seat in case he needs to bail. Now we know you think all these tools seem like too much for Jimmy to carry, but worry not. He's got an infinite storage device called the Hypercube, this thingamajig can store literally anything he puts in it. So he's never without easy access to any of his gadgets. Wiz: Jimmy's greatest weapon, however, is his own brain. When the situation gets tight, Jimmy can concentrate his thoughts deep into his subconscious, creating a Brain Blast. This ability allows increased creativity, and accelerated rational thinking. Jimmy can use the Brain Blast to find a quick solution to practically any situation. Boomstick: Basically, if Jimmy gets into trouble, he can Brain Blast his way out of the problem. (*Cues Stage Select - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Wiz: Jimmy Neutron has done some ridiculous things. With the necessary tools, he can convert amusement park rides into rockets. Also, I exaggerate nothing when I say he reversed a tornado that went up into space by circling around with his JetPack. Boomstick: He's defeated Denzel Crocker, made another time travel remote out of prehistoric material, survived a fall of well over 10,000 feet without a scratch, and withthelp of Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner and SpongeBob SquarePants, he founded the league of Nicktoons Heroes and defeated the Evil Syndicate on multiple ocassions. DEATH BATTLE! Alemon97 Results Alemon97 Who are you rooting for? Dexter Jimmy Neutron Who do you think will win? Dexter Jimmy Neutron Category:Quauntonaut Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles